In the electric power industry there is a need to ground the electrical conductor (i.e. cables, wires, conduit and electrical busses) after de-energizing and before performing work. Grounding the electrical conductor brings it to the same potential as the worker and in the event of an accidental circuit re-energization would bring all the potential to ground, thus protecting the worker. Currently, several clamps are available on the market that are installed using an electrically insulated pole (i.e. hot stick or shotgun stick) on typically a horizontal conductor. In addition, there are a few angle adjustable angle clamps on the market, but they have a very limited range of motion and are limited for use on very specific conductor geometries. Of these, none offer an acceptable fault current rating (e.g., 6 H or higher) because of their design issues, for example, that include various components in the path for passing ground fault current.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.